


Прогулка против утопии

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Equilibrium (2002), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Maze Runner (Movies), Total Recall (1990), Total Recall (2012)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Limericks, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Лимерики, написанные для команды WTF Dystopia 2016.
Kudos: 1





	Прогулка против утопии

**Author's Note:**

> Лимерик — юмористическая нестандартная поэзия абсурдистского содержания. Строки чередуются AABBA, причём в идеале финальные части первой и последней строки должны быть одинаковы.

Клерик Престон, что родом из Либрии,  
Пропустил свой укол неожиданно.  
Он увидел рассвет,  
И в душе его нет  
Мира больше. И нет больше Либрии.

Эррол Партридж, из Либрии тоже  
(Он шонбин*, он ведь выжить не может!),  
Своей смертью тротил  
Под режим подложил —  
И под Брандта унылую рожу.

Кайло Рен на великого предка  
Не похож. Так бывает нередко.  
Что? «Ошибся каноном»?  
Не скажите, аноны!  
Тот канон — как АU'шная ветка!

Дуглас Куэйд был обычным рабочим,  
Но о Марсе мечтал днем и ночью.  
Домечтался, зараза!  
А убили бы сразу —  
И проблемы бы не было точно!

Томас Алва... ну, ладно, не буду!  
Кэртиану, как мать, не забуду!  
Просто имя учёного,  
В псевдоним превращённое,  
Кто-то дал малолетнему чуду.

Так вот, Томас, бегущий от Вспышки,  
Подружиться решил с коротышкой,  
Но коварный ПОРОК  
Дружбой той пренебрёг.  
Вот и нету лекарства от Вспышки.

**Author's Note:**

> * Обыгрывается известный мем.
> 
> В работе неоднократно использован интернет-сленг.


End file.
